


Tigaanur

by sunny_impalas



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Cuddling, Cute, Din Djarin Is Touch-Starved, First Kiss, Grinding, I guess so at least, Inspired by Fanfiction, Jealous Paz Vizla, Jealousy, M Rating for Chapter 2, M/M, Pet Names, Praise, Praise Kink, Pre-Canon, Suggestive, Sweet, Touch-Starved, Touching, Wall Sex, maybe? - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:14:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22412332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunny_impalas/pseuds/sunny_impalas
Summary: Tigaanur (tee-GAH-noor); Touch
Relationships: The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV) & Original Character(s), The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV) & Paz Vizla, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Paz Vizla
Comments: 28
Kudos: 308





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Cuy Ogir’olar](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22308310) by [ClandestineCat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClandestineCat/pseuds/ClandestineCat). 



> Uhhhhhh yeah basically just Paz and Din cuddling cuz Din's touch starved lol. Din's like 18 and Paz is 19

Din drug his sorry ass from the training area all the way back to the barracks. His sparring partner had been fierce, and he hadn't been all the way there, he hadn't been for a while. He had lost when his opponent had kicked his legs out from under his and his helmet slammed against the hard stone floor. The air had been forced out of his lungs and he had been left gasping. The Mandalorian that had been watching them clicked her tongue as she helped him up, her words she had spoken when he had tried to go to the shooting range still stinging in the back of his mind.

"Djarin, you should go rest. What kind of Mandalorian doesn't let his body rest after something like that?"

Rest? He had to keep training, him and the rest of his class were going to take on the creed fully next month. He didn't have time to rest. He had to make sure his skills were ready for the test. Still, the Mandalorian's voice had left no room for discussion and Din left grumbling. When he entered the barracks he didn't take notice of Paz Vizla's eyes on his tense form.

He slowly started to pull off his armor, piece by piece. It took longer than usual because his hands were aching. He was halfway through pulling off his cuirass when he felt the mattress dip next to him. Din looked up to be greeted by the deep blue eyes of Paz. His heart jumped into his throat at the sight of his messy brown hair and the concern in his eyes- was that for him?- he quickly swallowed his heart and his thoughts back down as he looked away.

"Are you okay, Din?" He asked, voice nothing but gentle. Some faraway part of him wondered at the fact that Paz only seemed to use the voice for him, but that also was brushed away. He probably used it when he wasn't around.

"I'm fine."

"Don't lie to me, Djarin, I know you."

As Din pulled off his helmet he shot a nasty look at Paz. The blue eyed boy huffed and crossed his arms over his chest. They sat in silence for a few minutes as the younger finished taking off his armor. Paz chanced a glance over at him, a small smile poking at the edges of his mouth despite himself as he watched Din stretch, his shirt hiking up to expose his midriff the slightest bit. He sighed and shook his head, trying to rid himself of the image.

Din glanced at Paz, and let his eyes roam over his broad shoulders and the way his back arched. He traced his arms down to his elbows that were resting on his knees. The boy was, to but it simply, a giant compared to Din. The thought had his face flushing and he looked away before Paz could see. He looked back at him for a second, only to make eye contact with the other boy.

Paz smiled and earned the hints of one on Din's face, he had a pretty smile; it was a shame he only showed it every once in a while. The older sighed softly and shook his head, staring at the ground. Din reached over to touch his shoulder but stopped himself. Paz probably wouldn't appreciate the touch, he thought and pulled his hand back to rest on his lap. Even more silence grew between the two as the barracks were empty.

"Din, y-you can talk to me, you know that right?"

The confession caught him by surprise but he nodded anyway. The older boy had said so many times before. Din always agreed, but he supposed he never truly believed him. He had felt alone for so long, even with Paz and the others trying to become his friend. He didn't think he should annoy them with his worries, they had plenty of their own.

Suddenly there was a weight on his shoulder, heavy and warm and comforting and he sagged into it. His nerves were alight at the contact and it took him a second to register the touch was Paz's hand on his shoulder, and a couple more to realize how worried the brown haired boy looked. Din's instincts immediately told him he had done something to upset Paz and he looked down ashamedly. He felt Paz's palm squeeze his shoulder and he sagged into it again, tension seemingly melting away from him. The other hand came up to gently knock a knuckle against his jaw and he looked up warily into those blue eyes.

"Din, when was the last time someone touched you?"

The question was so simple and yet Din had to think long and hard about it. Finally, he remembered the answer.

"Today? I sparred with Drit earlier."

A rough sigh was pulled from the brunet and he said, "I mean in a friendly way."

That wasn't as hard to answer and he stated, "Yesterday. You touched my pauldron."

Paz groaned and flopped back onto the bed, a spring poking into his shoulder. How long had Din been sleeping on that? The thought made something bubble hot and red inside his stomach and he looked up at the younger who had been watching him. He stared at the younger boy for a while, the scrutinizing gaze making Din fidget. He watched him push some loose hair behind his ear, the small ponytail of black hair that sat behind his head shifting at the movement.

Finally, Paz found his words and he asked, "Din, when was the last time someone touched you without your armor, huh?"

Din swallowed at the question and tried to think. His silence alarmed Paz and he sat up. His hand came up to touch his shoulder again, but it was shrugged off instantly. Din's eyes widened and started to sting as he realized something that created much more stress than he should of. He curled into himself, pulling his legs up so his knees touched his chest.

"I... I can't remember." That, technically, was a lie. He remembered the last time someone had been gentle with him, without the barrier of beskar between him and the comfort. But the memory led to other memories filled with red cloaks swirling around him, bodies of people he once knew falling to the cold ground and droids shooting with the intent to eradicate everyone in his tiny village.

He heard a sharp inhale from the teenager next to him and he glanced up at him. Those blue eyes finding his eye as it peeked up from his arm and he shakily swallowed. Din hid his face as the realization struck him hard and true in his chest. He had shied away from touch for years. The closest thing he got to a gentle touch was from Paz, and that had always been on his armor. He started to shake as he spoke, his voice shaky and pitiful and everything Din Djarin had fought so hard to not be.

"I can't remember the last time someone touched me, Paz, oh Maker-" Hot tears spilt over his cheeks and he buried himself deeper into his knees.

Paz's chest clenched as he realized his friend was crying, and it clenched again when he realized he was doing so with almost no sound. How long had he spent trying to perfect that horrible talent. Finally he regained control of his limbs and messily pulled the brown eyed boy against him, almost trying to touch him as much as he could. Din's arms scrambled to grip onto his broad shoulders and Paz could feel the heart braking, sickeningly deep sobs the younger was turning into simple gasps against his chest.

The two fell back against mattress and Paz made sure he was on the broken spring instead of Din. His arms tightened around the lithe form next to him, wishing he could suck all of the hurt from him. He heard movement at the entrance of the barracks, and he felt his heart shatter as Din forced himself away from Paz. He sat up and glared at the rowdy group of boys walking closer to him. They paused when they saw Din, curled up and shaking at the headboard and started snickering. Paz stood up and slowly walked to the group. He towered over all of them, and he briefly wondered if they were in a lower training level.

" _Slana'pir_." He growled, feeling the heat of Din's eyes burn into the back of his neck.

The boys stiffened and nodded reluctantly, making their way out of the barracks once more. He sighed and looked back at Din, whose big brown eyes had his heart doing backflips. He hesitantly sat in front of him and waited for the imminent scolding.

"You didn't have to do that."

"Yes I did."

"It was pointless."

Paz huffs out a dry laugh and looks up at Din. He stares at him for a moment before bringing his hand up to pull the younger against his chest. He put his chin on the top of his head and wrapped his arms around his shoulders. He smiled at the squeak of surprise he got in response and pulled them to lay back again, Din laying on top of the older boy's broad chest.

"Maybe I don't think it's pointless. Maybe I think that you deserve to be happy and touched more. How about that, hm?" He murmurs and he doesn't miss the way Din hides his face in the bend where his neck and shoulders meet. He can feel the heat radiating off his face and he smirks.

" _'Lek_ , okay."

Din sighs and lets his eyes flutter shut. He can't remember the last time he's been this comfortable and he jumps when he feels Paz's warm hand run up and down his back. He melts into it when he feels those surprisingly nimble fingertips rub into the back of his neck with a displeased huff. He hums back his reply, a silent question of what's wrong. He barely processes the answer as the massage makes his brain turn to mush.

"You're too tense, _kar'ta'ner._ "

Din breathed out a laugh and he murmured in reply, "'My heart', really?"

He didn't miss the way Paz puffed his chest and the way his face became red. He especially didn't miss the way the arm not massaging his neck squeezed around his waist. Truth be told, he felt a little drunk on the attention Paz was pouring into him. He hadn't felt this calm in a long, long time. He loved it.

"What else would you like me to call you then, Djarin? _Skotah_? _Din'ika_?" He suggested as he poked a finger into Din's side, which had the younger boy jumping.

"I'm not short! You're just needlessly tall you _utreekov_!"

Paz let out a resounding laugh which Din felt vibrate in his chest. He leaned up to look at the older boy. He received a grin that left his knees feeling oddly weak. Once Paz stopped laughing, merely letting out a few occasional chuckles, they made eye contact. Something in Paz's eyes softened and he brought the hand that was rubbing Din's neck to cup his cheek.

The younger teen leaned into the touch. It was so horribly, achingly intimate that it made Paz's heart skip a beat. He let his eyes roam over his face, reminding himself coldly that in a month he would probably never see it again, and tapped his forehead against Din's. He watched the smile spread across his friend's face and he felt his throat start to tighten. They were so close, he could really just lean in and-

The dinner bell rang throughout the compound. The sound made Din jump up, sitting so he was straddling Paz's legs. Paz tilted his head back to needlessly glare at the shadows hurrying past the open doorway, as if they were the cause of the moment between the two of them being shattered. After a moment he looked back up at Din and smirked. The younger looked down at him and narrowed his eyes, a question clear in the deep brown color of his iris.

"You know, Din, I quite like this position." He purred, dragging his hands up to rest on his clothed thighs.

The black haired boy's face lit up in a bright red and he crossed his arms over his chest, making no move to get off of him. That had Paz smirking even more and sitting up slowly, his arms once again wrapping securely around his _ori'vod's_ waist. Deep brown eyes glanced at him and grew softer, something else that Paz desperately wanted to explore lighting in them. He watched curiously as Din turned to face him fully, his arms slowly uncrossing to hang uselessly by his sides.

"I think you like it too, don't you, _verd'ika_?"

"I-"

Once again they were cutoff by the secondary meal bell and Paz groaned. His arms loosened as Din slowly crawled off his lap. He clicked his tongue as Din walked away from the side of the bed, clearly waiting for his _burc'ya_ to join him. Paz hmphed petulantly and stood to follow Din.

Although, when he felt his companion's hand tentatively grab his own, he didn't feel like sulking much anymore.


	2. Ganar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ganar (GAN-ar); Possess, have

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhhhhh this is my first time writing smut in YEARS so pls be kind

It had been a week or so after Din and Paz had laid together on the younger man's bed- Din refused to call it cuddling- and Paz made sure to touch Din whenever he had the chance. Most of the time, all he could do was give him a pat on his shoulder, sit closer to him than he usually would, and he had had the wonderful chance to guide him somewhere with a hand on the small of his back. That had been particularly exciting simply because Din leaned into him as well. Paz loved being able to be so close to his friend, and a secret, darker part of him loved the fact that he was the only one that could be that close to him without the younger teen jumping or swinging for a punch.

It was a little bit after lunch when it happened. Din was sitting and watching Paz arm wrestle another trainee when a guy that looked to be about his age sat next to him. They didn't exchange words until the trainee next to him turned and tapped his shoulder. Din glanced over and scanned whoever was next to him. He had reddish hair and green eyes, his face was a little ruddy but that just made his cheeks look warmer.

"Hey, my name's Karpa." He introduced himself, he smiled wide and crookedly, it was charming.

Din gave a small smile back and felt a familiar pair of blue eyes boring into his skull, but he ignored it as he replied. "I'm Din, nice to meet you."

Karpa hummed and said, "I've heard the others talk about you. They say you're one of the best sparring partners here, 's that true?"

Din snorted out a laugh and shrugged, looking back at Paz. He mused for a moment on how the older boy seemed to know he once again had his attention and flexed a little harder in response. He rolled his eyes at the action and glanced back at Karpa. He studied the boy for a moment before answering.

"I wouldn't say I'm the best, but I can hold my own."

The redhead laughed and turned to face Din. He had that same crooked smile on his face, this time his mouth was closed. Still oddly charming and he couldn't help but give back a small smile of his own. He seemed rather friendly, and he didn't seem to be like the others in the sense he felt the need to boast whenever he could. It was a nice change of pace.

"Now that, Din, is a fantastic answer. Gotta love a guy who lets his skill speak for him."

He flushed a little and glanced away. He startled a bit when Karpa's hand pushed a stray strand of hair out of his face and behind his ear. He smiled at him appreciatively and glanced back at Paz, who was staring at the two of them with something like disbelief in his eyes as he slammed down his opponent's arm harshly against the wooden box they were using. Karpa's eyes widened at the display, but he only glanced at Din and grinned again.

"Did you see that? That was so cool!" He exclaimed, practically jumping in his seat.

Din nodded a bit before he stood, he had blaster training in a few minutes and he needed to get ready. " _'Lek_ , it was pretty cool."

Paz was huffy all the way until dinner. He hated the fact that Din had let that redheaded kid touch him so easily. And so closely too, his hand was right next to his face! He must have had a glare hot enough to melt beskar on his face as he made his way to the mess hall. He only stopped glaring at nothing when he saw a familiar head of black hair try to shove his way through the crowd to get to their usual table.

Din gave him a smile and sat down next to him. His blood stopped boiling as he felt the younger press against his side. He hummed his greeting and started eating the _skraan_ on his tray. He paused halfway through chewing when the redhead- what was his name?- sat down in front of them. He huffed in annoyance but shut up when Din kicked the side of his foot.

"Hi! I'm Karpa, aren't you the guy who was doing arm wrestling earlier?"

Paz nodded and swallowed the bite in his mouth. He went to talk but had to clear his throat as the spice kicked back up his throat. He sighed gratefully when Din introduced him so he could reign in his voice.

"Karpa, this is Paz Vizla." His smooth voice was starting to gain a scratch to it, no longer the voice of a child. It suited him and his no-bullshit attitude.

Paz sat quietly as Din and Karpa chatted over their meals. He hummed happily when his friend leaned into him more, silently wishing he could just pull him into his lap. That'd be a good way to get the blabber mouth sitting with them to shut the hell up he thought. He glanced up from his food to see Karpa reach over to touch Din's arm. A truly innocent act that made a horribly hot jealousy bubble inside of his gut.

The brown eyed boy next to him seemed to sense his anger and underneath the table he tentatively placed a hand on his knee. And there it remained for the rest of dinner. Paz drug out eating his meal though, waiting for Karpa to just give up and leave. Which, eventually he did, but only after Din said he should head back to the barracks to sleep. Something about needing his rest for a test tomorrow.

After a few more moments Paz stood and placed his tray neatly with the others and waited for Din to join him at his side. They exited the mess hall and got a little ways away from it before the younger boy spoke, carefully as to not upset his friend anymore than necessary.

"Paz, do you not like Karpa?"

"No."

Well, at least he wasn't beating around the bush.

"Why not?"

Paz huffed and shoved his hands deep into his pockets, picking up his speed and forcing Din to practically jog to keep up with him. "Because of how he acts around you! He only just met you, right? So why are you letting him touch you so casually?"

Din faltered in his steps before moving to stand in front of the larger trainee, forcing him to stop. "Why do you care, Paz? It's not like I'm gonna replace you with him."

That seemed to rub him some sort of way as his broad shoulders dropped. "I know, I know... I-I know it's stupid, but I hated the way he acted around you. Like he kriffing knew you for years. I'm the one who's known you for years, Din! So why did y-"

Paz cut himself off as Din pressed his forehead against his own. They were quiet for a while, and slowly the older boy brought his arms around Din's waist, squeezing him and holding him closer to his chest. They didn't break eye contact, waiting for the other to make a move. Din brought his arms to wrap around Paz's shoulders after a few moments, making the closeness of the two that much more intimate. It felt warm and safe and so perfect.

" _Gar yaim’ner_ , Paz Vizla. I thought you would have known that by now." Din whispered, Paz could feel his breath ghost over his lips and he had to suppress a shiver at the feeling.

"You're quite bold in your words, Djarin."

"Only because I mean them."

Paz's breath caught in his throat and he couldn't help but lean in and finally close the distance between them.

The first brush of their lips sent electricity shooting through both of their veins. It was a little off, Paz kissing more of the corner of Din's mouth than his actual lips. But neither seemed to care. They simply readjusted and kissed again, this time a perfect press of their mouths. Din pulled Paz down more, standing on his toes so he could get a closer to him.

After a few moments they pulled away from one another, hearts pounding against their ribs. A second passed, then two, then three. Suddenly they pulled one another into another kiss, this one needy and sloppy and hot. Paz turned them and backed Din against a wall, running his hands up and under his shirt to skim across his sides. The smaller boy squirmed at the touch and tugged at Paz's lip in retaliation, earning a low groan.

Din was vaguely aware of Paz's arms moving until they grabbed his arms and pinned them above his head. He would have complained or fought back if the action hadn't made his knees go weak. He pulled away from the kiss with a gasp, a whine also being pulled from the back of his throat as Paz's leg pressed in between his. The older boy busied his mouth with the soft skin on Din's neck, mouthing wet kisses down to his clavicle. If they hadn't been so caught up in one another they probably would have moved to a more private location, but neither wanted to separate.

Paz experimentally rolled his hips and they both moaned quietly. He felt Din's wrist flex in his grip and he couldn't help but smirk against his throat. He did it again, this time with more force, and earned a lovely, needy whimper from the black haired boy.

Din gasped out, " _Chayaikir gar_." And started to roll his hips as well, smiling a bit at the shaky gasp he earned.

"I can't help it, you're reactions are-" Paz cut himself off with a groan, "are so perfect."

They lapsed into a window of time where neither could speak, only gasp and moan as they ground against one another desperately. Paz shifted so he could hold Din's wrists in one hand, the other moving to once again trail up and underneath his shirt, hiking it up to expose a beautifully tan and toned stomach. He found himself trailing his hands over the dips and curved of muscle, taking note of the places that made the black haired boy squirm. Eventually he found his way to his chest, and gently brushed his thumb against a nipple. He received a gasping moan and a surprised buck of his hips. He tucked that piece of information away as he continued exploring.

As Paz felt a coil tighten in his stomach he found his words again and started rambling sweet nothings against the shell of Din's ear.

" _Mesh'la_ , Din, so perfect. I wish you could see yourself, you're so pretty like this, such a sweet little thing, Din." The words seemingly spurred on the black haired boy, who was bucking against him desperately.

Din gasped out, " _Gebi_ , Paz, oh maker-"

Paz smiled despite himself and pressed his hips harder against Din's, whispering more praise into his ear, "Go on, Din, do it, c'mon sweetheart I wanna see you finish."

After a few more thrusts Din spasmed, letting out a choked moan. Paz followed after a few more rough cants of his hips. A near-growl escaped him and he bit into Din's neck, relishing in the squeal he earned. Slowly they came down from their blinding high, Paz let go of Din's wrists and opted to pull him into another hug. For the sake of being close or because he didn't trust Din's legs to hold up his weight, he had no idea. He buried his head in the curve where shoulder meets neck and breathed it, smelling the saltiness of the sweat that covered his skin.

After he caught his breath, Din nosed at Paz's head, murmuring, "We should probably go to the barracks now."

"I don't want to move, though..."

"We can't stay here forever, _kar'ta'ner_."

Paz huffed and stood to his full height, still holding Din close to him. They stared at each other for a couple seconds before the larger male finally broke, moving away from his companion and offering him his hand. He bit back a smile as Din grabbed it and started to walk.

He wondered faintly how he ever thought Karpa was going to steal Din from him. Clearly, no one would ever pull the two of them apart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhhh pls comment tell me if you liked it or not <:3 it's 12:00 am I should not be allowed to write this late.  
> ——  
> Translations
> 
> 'Lek: Yeah
> 
> Skraan: Food
> 
> Gar yaim'ner: You are my home
> 
> Chayaikir gar: You tease
> 
> Mesh'la: Beautiful
> 
> Gebi: Close
> 
> Kar'ta'ner: My heart

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all liked it. Pls comment so I feel motivated to write more 2,000 word fics of pure nonsense. And maybe let me know if you want a part two?  
> ——  
> Translations
> 
> Slana'pir: Get out, Get lost (Very impolite)
> 
> 'Lek: Yeah
> 
> Kar'ta'ner: Read Din's reply to the pet name lmao
> 
> Skotah: Short
> 
> Din'ika: Little Din
> 
> Utreekov: Fool, idiot (lit. Empty head)
> 
> Ori'vod: Special friend
> 
> Verd'ika: Little soldier
> 
> Burc'ya: Friend


End file.
